wereworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Lady Taboo
Taboo is a weretiger and the daughter of Tiaz and granddaughter of High Lord Tigara. Gender: '''Female '''Weretype: '''Tiger '''Family: '''Tiaz (father), High Lord Tigara (grandfather) '''Status: Alive Age: 18 Homeland: '''Felos '''First Appearance: Shadow of the Hawk Characteristics and personality Taboo is described as a beautiful young woman, hardened after fighting in the Furnace. Her Tiger form is graceful, with orange fur and black stripes. In battle she wields a spear. Taboo can easily be described as short-tempered and prideful of her heritage as a Catlord, but after her fellow Werecats turned on her, she refused to trust anyone, with only Drake the Werecrocodile as the closest thing to a friend. She was deeply in love with Lord Chang, refusing to believed she had killed him. Drew thinks she's the toughest woman he has ever met (in addition to one of the most attractive), not letting herself be bullied by the Wereapes, cautious in her movements while fighting, but deadly nonetheless. She is shown to have deep respect and feelings for Drew now too. History The eldest daughter of Field Commander Tiaz, she was in love with Lord Chollo's son Chang and they had a very passionate relationship. Another Catlord, the Pantherlord Onyx, also had feelings for Taboo and declared his love for her (even going do far as to propose to her despite her being little more then a child at the time, likely around 13-15), but she tossed it back in his face. Furious and humiliated, hurt by her rebuttal, Onyx struck her. Chang came in and jumped to Taboo's defense, but Onyx easily killed him. Furious, Taboo attacked him but he knocked her unconscious, and with the help of his sister Opal, framed Taboo to be Chang's murderer. She was then brought to the Forum of Elders to decide her fate, though High Lord Tigara pleaded for her life to be spared and she was stripped of her title and banished to fight her life in the Furnance as entertainment for the Lizards. She was mentored by Baron Griffyn alongside the Werecrocodile Drake. Shadow of the Hawk Drew first meets her during training, close to transforming despite the fact that it could prove fatal with the silver collar around her neck, and got annoyed at the Werewolf's mercy, knocking him out. He is immediately take by her beauty and being so close to his age. When Drew meets the other gladiators, Taboo is being taunted by Arik and Balk the wereapes, and Drew realizes she's a Catlord, wondering how she ended up there. When Drake tells Drew he shouldn't pay attention to the Apes, the weretigress says that if they bother her, she will fight back. When Drew talks to Drake, the werecrocodile comments that they started training as gladiators around the same time and that he considers her the closest thing to a friend, and that if he wants to know about her past, he must ask her. She's later told about the plan of fighting back against the Lizards. During the Battle of the Beasts she was targeted by the Wereapes, who transformed immediately and charged towards her, but she simply created a cloud of dust with her foot that allowed her to transform and face her enemies. After Drew avoided Krieg's tackle, he noticed that she was struggling against her two opponents, but Balk then changed his focus to him. After Stamm and both Apes were killed, she helped the other gladiators fight against Ignus and his guards. She later gives Drew her loyalty, like the rest of the gladiators, human and therian alike. She and Drew were the most affected by Drake's death, and stood silently while Krieg spoke a few words in honor of the Crocodile. She later accompanied Drew and Baron Griffyn to Tor Raptor alongside Krieg and the Behemoth. While at Two Rivers, they were ambushed by assassins armed with silver weapons at a stable and she transformed and began killing the assailants with her spear. After the Behemoth destroyed the stable, she emerged from the debris with only minor injuries. While climbing Tor Raptor, she and the other Bastian Werelords were struggling with the cold, and ended separated from Drew and Griffyn thanks to an avalanche provoked by Lord Rook. She's later found and carried by one of the Hawklords, and arrives just in time to save Drew from Count Kesslar, finding Moonbrand and after admiring it for a few seconds, she gave it back to Drew. She's later taken by one of the Werehawks to help in the defense of Azra. Storm of Sharks Opal confesses the truth of Taboo's past as well as her involvement in it, and is awed at Drew's bond with her (possibly sensing his attraction to her). She sheds tears over her role in Taboo's downfall with the council and now desires to atone for it, imply that she once held a great friendship with her which she now seeks to mend. War of the Werelords Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Weretiger Category:Tigerlords Category:Therians